naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Utakata
Utakata was a missing-nin from Kirigakure and the jinchūriki of Saiken, the Six-Tails. Physical Appearance Utakata was a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. In the manga, his eyes were very narrow, whereas in the anime his eyes were more of a typical size. His side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. In it, he carried a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, and a pipe. Personality Utakata was usually depicted with a stoic, calm and carefree personality, preferring solitude and was not particularly talkative. Although, if the sensitive subject of student-master relationships is brought up, it typically managed to rouse his annoyance and anger. Hotaru was often on the receiving end of Utakata's ire on this matter as she constantly nagged him to become her "master". As a result of his complicated relationship with his late master, he utterly despised the word, having remarked that he wasn't foolish enough to ever take on the title. Originally he very much despised his master, soured by him seemingly betraying his trust and trying to kill him as he had believed, but somewhat swayed by Naruto and Tsurugi's words, he came to realise and accept the truth of what had happened. In one instance, he said, "I told you not to call me master", to Hotaru as he floated away in a bubble. Hotaru's unyielding attachment and reverence to Utakata flustered him. Despite Utakata's genuine protective feelings for Hotaru, they were hard for him to acknowledge and express due to his nomadic nature and scarring past, though he acted on them if ever Hotaru is in danger. When Hotaru showed Utakata the kinjutsu that had been sealed into her, he visibly displayed anger and outrage that someone would do something like that. He also had a strong sense of honour, often determined to repay his debts to others (like his assuming a guardian role to Hotaru since she and Tonbee saved him). Like Naruto, he had resolved not to rely on his tailed beast for power, aware of the destruction it may cause, an indicator of his maturity. Tonbee also commented that Utakata lacked greed. Interestingly, Utakata seemed to have a better relationship with his tailed beast than most, as he could ask it to fully release its power without it forcefully overtaking Utakata's consciousness. Saiken accomplished only the task wished by Utakata and receded into him without any resistance. Early History Synopsis Abilities Nature Transformation: Utakata fights using soap bubble Water Release ninjutsu. He primarily relies on Bubble-line style, performed by combining his Water Release with a unique kind of bubble-blowing relic. In the Naruto anime, he showed proficient skill and knowledge in its normal application of Water Style with feats like expelling strong streams from his mouth. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Sensory Perception: Immense Chakra Power: Jinchūriki Forms Jinchūriki Transformations: Equipment Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jinchūriki Category:Missing-nin Category:Former Kirigakure Characters Category:S-Class Combatants Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dark Alliance Category:Deceased